


Yellow is not a creative color

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: CEO!Kadam, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, modern!AU, psycho!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: Стрелок, одержимая жаждой мести, Мечтатель, закрывшийся от внешнего мира в больном воображении, и простой офисный работник с очень яркой, и очень назойливой галлюцинацией....какая трагедия их объединила?





	1. Chapter 1

— …это всё, что я хотел сказать, мисс Кадам.  
Женщина немигающим взглядом посмотрела врачу прямо в глаза. Тот в ответ судорожно сглотнул. На жилистой шее выступили капли пота, он демонстративно перебрал несколько распечатанных листов с прогрессией болезни.  
— Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, но, сами понимаете, тут важно также и соучастие пациента. Необходима терапия, но как она вообще возможна, когда пациент никого к себе не подпускает? И… ох, простите, мисс, но здесь нельзя курить!  
От души затянувшись, Ниша выпустила струю густого дыма прямо доктору в лицо. Она развалилась в широком кресле, закинув ноги на лакированную поверхность стола. И улыбнулась. В этой улыбке не было ни толики теплоты — также, наверное, скалится какая-нибудь большая кошка, перед тем как вонзить клыки антилопе в глотку.  
— Ну так сделай с ним что-нибудь, ковбой. Хм-м? Язык проглотил?  
Врач скривился, когда женщина прижгла дорогую столешницу сигаретой. Поверхность была безнадёжно испорчена. Доктор выдохнул через нос, медленно, покачал головой.  
— Ясно. Значит…  
Она закинула ногу на ногу, острый каблук едва не доставал врачу до груди. Тот попытался было отодвинуться назад, но Ниша взглянула на него так холодно и многозначительно, что явно дало понять — это было не лучшей идеей  
— …Я вот уже год плачу херову тучу денег за то, что ты постепенно превращаешь моего друга в овощ.  
— Н-но мисс, если бы не седативные препараты…  
— Стоп — стоп, перебивать не вежливо. Кому-то явно не хватает дисциплины.  
— Я… что?  
— Просто заткнись. Вы не смогли вытащить ничего, даже примерное описание ублюдков, убивших моего мужа! — она недобро сощурилась.  
— Мы пробовали! Но даже небольшой намёк на те события вызывает острую реакцию у пациента! Гипноз неэффективен, простая терапия затруднительна, мы…  
— Да-да, поэтому вы просто пичкаете его таблетками. Гениально! — она зажгла ещё одну сигарету. — Правда, откуда у твоей конторы такая репутация, а? Мне рассказывали, что вы вытаскиваете даже «самых безнадёжных»! Сажи честно, ковбой, кого ты сумел задобрить своей тощей задницей? А нет, лучше молчи.  
— Мисс, при всем моем уважении! — врач едва сдерживался чтобы не вызвать охрану.  
— Мне нужны результаты. Не обещания, не оправдания, результаты. И если я не увижу их через месяц — тебе, всем твоим дружкам, всем, вплоть до последней поломойки в этой конторе — придётся очень несладко.  
Аутон раскрыл рот от ужаса, пролепетав:  
 — Н-но за месяц мы не успеем даже… — и осёкся. Твердо посмотрел на женщину перед собой. Ну, настолько твёрдо насколько то было возможно в этой ситуации. Все таки, у него была куча учёных степеней, он был не последним человеком в мире медицины. Периферийным зрением врач уловил отблеск золотой печати на сертификате. Да. Он справится. Он сможет. И не таких вытаскивали!  
— Три месяца.  
— А ты нахал! — женщина глухо рассмеялась.  
— Три месяца, и он сможет рассказать все, что произошло в тот тот день.  
Врач молча кивнул, не сводя глаз с острого каблука, который теперь находился в опасной близости от его лица.  
— Договорились, — она выпрямилась и потрепала врача по щеке, как верного пса. — Хочу его увидеть.  
— Но сейчас не совсем подходящее время!  
— Окей, месяца много, две недели будет достаточно, — женщина одним метким движением отправила тлеющий окурок в урну неподалёку.  
— К-как скажете, хорошо. Хорошо, — врач устало потёр виски. И за что ему такое вот наказание?  
  


* * *

 

      Окружающий мир словно в момент облицевали гладкой керамикой. Белые стены, белый потолок, с редкими вкраплениями серебра. Клиника действительно была лучшей в нескольких штатах, здесь использовались методики и технологии, словно кто-то скопировал их из научно фантастических фильмов. Лучшие специалисты, лучшие препараты — почти без побочных действий. Всего двадцать, может чуть больше человек живого персонала. Все остальное автоматизировано. Она хмыкнула собственным мыслям — «и никакого результата»  
В конце концов, из-за монструозного багажа, который ей оставил Джек, — шутка ли, управлять целой корпорацией — женщина все реже и реже могла сюда приходить.  
Так было в какой-то степени легче, поначалу она то и дело вздрагивала, услышав знакомый голос. Ниша прекрасно осознавала что перед ней совсем другой человек, Тим был зеркальной копией своего брата, слишком мягкий, без такой знакомой резкости и безуминки. Но проклятое лицо, почти идентичное, только что шрама не было, и голос — все это запутывало её измождённую психику.  
За год боль притупилась, её затмила одержимость местью и бесконечная рутина работы. Вот на такое она точно не подписывалась и не мыслила даже в самых смелых мечтах (или всё-таки кошмарах?). Что ей отойдёт мегакорпорация с биллионным бюджетом и оравой прохиндеев, готовых мёртвой хваткой вцепиться в пришедшую незнамо откуда «очередную шлюху Джека». Даром что они были женаты, что по коридорам и холлам небоскрёба в форме большой Н уже давным-давно ходили слухи о её меткости и жестокости. Этого было недостаточно, и она потеряла счёт неудавшимся попыткам убийства, саботажа и прочего дерьма.  
...Если б только удалось достучаться до близнеца, ведь тот был правой рукой гендиректора, почти всю бумажную работу Джек скидывал именно на него. Доверял ему даже больше, чем собственной жене. И разбираться со всей этой хернёй было сложней и сложней день ото дня.  
  


* * *

 

      В горле застыл сухой крик. Неужели её так давно здесь не было? Или это обитые тканью стены так погано действуют, давят одним свои присутствием?  
Тим забился в угол комнаты, притянув колени к груди. Лицо его напоминало пластиковую маску. От некогда поджарого, здорового человека осталось жалкое подобие, что и тенью назвать было сложно. Даже россыпь веснушек, над которыми они с Дже… — женщина мотнула головой — они так любили подшучивать, почти растворилась в ужасной бледности. Тяжёлые тени залегли под разноцветными глазами, настолько тёмные, что казались багом в какой-то плохой игре — и это было бы забавно, если б не было так жутко.  
— Привет Тимми. Давно не виделись.  
Мужчина в ответ что-то прошептал, но звук был настолько тихим, что она ничего не смогла разобрать.  
— Я присяду? А то эти каблуки когда-нибудь меня убьют! — …ложь, но нужно было хоть как-то обосновать своё вторжение в личное пространство близнеца. Тот нахмурился, и через какое-то время кротко кивнул. Больничная койка оказалась в меру мягкой, Ниша с удовольствием вытянула ноги вперёд.  
— Так-то лучше. Ты выглядишь… — нужное слово никак не удавалось подобрать, в голову лезли лишь «кошмарно», «жутко», «как труп оживший» — …лучше. Ниша приметила лежащую на пластиковой тумбе серую закладку. Потянулась за такой же невзрачной книгой — опять какая-то классическая чушь! — побарабанила пальцами по обложке. Так хотелось… так хотелось чтобы всё было проще. Выхватить револьвер из кобуры, приставить к виску, оседлать сверху, как она любила это делать с Дж… черт, или просто сломать пальцы — по одному, пока он не расскажет, что произошло!  
Послышался сиплый выдох, взгляд у близнеца расфокусированный и блеклый.  
— Можно мне другую? — голос его похож на шелест бумажных страниц. Н-да. Сегодня она точно ничего не добьётся.  
— Конечно, ковбой. — Ниша поправила полу шляпы. Завибрировал эхо-комм, она тихо чертыхнулась, просматривая десяток новых сообщений. Проклятые офисные крысы ничего не могли сделать как надо! — Я пожалуй пойду, а то эти идиоты спалят и прототип, и лабораторию вместе с ним. Хах, я бы на это посмотрела, но больно штука дорогая! Знаешь, тот что вы…  
Мужчина отвернулся к стенке и перестал как-либо реагировать, полностью её игнорируя. Захотелось отвесить пощёчину, вцепиться ногтями в лицо, заставить хоть что-то сделать, но… но тогда наверняка все её старания, как и попытки "терапии" здешних шарлатанов, пойдут прахом. Недовольно хмыкнув, она пошла к выходу.


	2. Chapter 2

     Спать было страшно. Когда… когда _ЭТО_ произошло, мозг то и дело подсовывал одно и тоже воспоминание. Как будто вместо того чтобы скрыть ненужное, как велела эволюция, механизм дал сбой и мучил своего обладателя, раз за разом беспокоя открытую рану. Со временем стало проще. Кадры затерлись, изображение по ту сторону сознания словно медленно разъедала кислота.  
Как будто бы сон поменялся местами с реальностью. Была просто пустота, изредка сменяющаяся какими-то цветными образами.  
Все дни обратились в один — вязкий и бесконечный. Он уже и не знал, сколько здесь находился. Доктор Аутон назойливо пытался достать своими долгими разговорами — о том что он читал, что снилось, как он себя ощущает.  
С каждым разом становилось все более и более безразлично. Была щемящая пустота, и белые стены вокруг. Но глубоко внутри вспыхивало и тут же угасало какое-то позабытое чувство. Зудело в подкорке, словно ушибленный локоть или чешущаяся лопатка, до которой как назло, нет сил дотянуться.  
Единственное спасение было в книгах. Хотя, читал он теперь не в пример медленнее обычного. Может — все из-за внезапно растянувшейся материи времени? Порой он забывал смысл прочитанного через несколько страниц, и приходилось возвращаться. Первое время это пугало, потом стало все равно. Так быстрей проходил день. Безвкусная еда, бесполезные разговоры и пресные книги.  
Как-то ночью близнец проснулся от тревожной мысли, въевшейся в его сознание — может он уже был мёртв? И на самом деле просто лежит _там_ , вместе с _ними_ , а его мозг агонизирует и пытается скрасить иллюзией последние минуты?  
Тогда он, кажется, не разговаривал ни с кем неделю. Или больше. Да и зачем было это делать?  
_…ведь ты же всего лишь моя копия, Тимми. Никому ты не нужен._

* * *

 

      Доктор Аутон зачем-то пригласил в свой кабинет. Тим его не слушал. Просто временами кивал головой в такт голосу. Он научился различать, когда человек ждал от него реакции, по тембру, и просто делал вид что слушает. Ведь какая была разница, делает ли он это на самом деле?  
Он мельком поглядывал на корешки книг, но стеллаж был далеко, а без очков вдаль Тим видел плохо, изображение расплывалось.  
Когда он в последний раз надевал очки? Носил ли он их вообще? Тим раздражённо потёр переносицу, часть информации, которую вот уже несколько минут ему втолковывал лысеющий доктор, пробилась-таки в уставшее сознание.  
— Это очень серьёзно. Надеюсь, вы все поняли, мистер Лоуренс?  
— Да.  
Даже от одного произнесённого слова он чувствовал себя некомфортно. Связки заболели. Хотелось вернуться… вернутся домой и уснуть. Чтобы никто, никто его не трогал.  
— Можно мне обратно?  
— Конечно, — врач тапнул на голографическую кнопку интеркома. — Аманда, подойдите, пожалуйста.  
Так было проще. Забыться. Забыть.

* * *

 

      Матрас казался мягче обычного. Более того — матрас глухо ойкнул, стоило Тиму присесть на край кровати. Он проморгался — таких сюрпризов его психика до этого не преподносила. Через какое-то время до него дошло, сверху лежал кто-то ещё. Лежал на его кровати, прикрытый тонким одеялом. _Кто-то_ глухо пробурчал:  
— Они здесь?  
Тим нахмурился. Они? Стоп, он что, разговаривает с собственным одеялом? Может доктор Аутон чем-то новым его накачал?  
— Э-э-эй, они тут, или как?  
Из-под края одеяла показались чьи-то металлические пальцы, сжатые на мотив собачки (из театра теней). Рукой некто «проговорил», гнусавя:  
— Капитан, берег чист? А то мы три дня сидим в этой дыре!  
Это было странно. Тим не знал, как реагировать. Его накрыл какой-то глубокий ступор, все мысли застыли.  
Рука — собачка оглянулась пару раз по сторонам, пролаяв последнее — «с тобой не интересно» — и плавно спряталась обратно в свой мягкий форт.  
Сбоку что-то зашевелилось, человек отодвинул край одеяла. Тим сглотнул. Ему не доводилось видеть кого-то кроме доктора Аутона или Ниши вот уже очень давно. Этого человека он не знал. Непонимание сковало все его естество, организм и психика как будто бы забыли, что от них требуется.  
Парень приподнялся на локте, осматриваясь вокруг. Волосы его торчали в стороны, как у сумасшедшего учёного. Тим заметил идентичную белую форму, такую же, как носили все пациенты. И нашивку на кармашке на груди, напечатанную аккуратным курсивом. _Риз_.  
— Хм, берег чист. Славно, а то достало уже убегать! — парень с удовольствием потянулся, улыбаясь как сытый кот. Потом, принялся рассматривать все вокруг.  
— О, у тебя есть тумбочка! И… это что, книга? Настоящая книга? Я думал, их давно перестали выпускать! Вам ВИП-ам очень везёт, да?  
Близнец наклонил голову чуть в сторону, все ещё в растерянности. Откуда здесь этот человек? Что ему нужно? Парень долго всматривался в потолок.  
— А ты знал, что у тебя по потолку ползают маленькие жёлтые роботы?  
Тим вздрогнул, с опаской посмотрев наверх. Все как обычно. Там ничего не было. _Риз_ тем временем, продолжал. С каждой секундой вид его был все более и более хмурый и раздражённый.  
—…надеюсь, эта сволочь не начнёт опять танцевать и битбокс… о-о-о, опя-я-ять… черт-черт-черт!  
Он закрыл руками голову, уткнувшись в матрас, пробурчав «заткнись-заткнись-заткнись!» Парня била дрожь, он жалобно поскуливал, то и дело бормоча «замолчи, как же достал, проклятый жёлтый ублюдок!»  
— Там никого нет, — Тим не знал, зачем он это сказал. Он вообще больше жил по инерции, но старые шаблоны тут не срабатывали. Собственный голос казался чужим, как будто услышал запись с плохого микрофона  
— О, ты можешь говорить! — Риз быстро отодвинул край одеяла, улыбнулся во весь рот.— Классно, а то я подумал, что ты немой! И — знаю, что ты просто хороший парень и пытаешься меня успокоить. Ну. Как и все вокруг. Но! — Он театрально прошептал, громко и чётко — Я. Вам. Не. Верю.  
Он измученно посмотрел наверх, прослеживая взглядом какую-то одному ему известную траекторию.  
— Теперь он танцует нижний брейк. С одним колесом. Мерзкий ублюдок.  
Он нервно повернул голову в сторону Тима.  
— Я Риз, кстати говоря. Ну знаешь, — парень резко вытянул кисть вперёд. — Иди со мной, если хочешь жить!  
Тим вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
— Да бро-о-ось, неужели не помнишь? Я ве… ох. Ох черт, они уже просекли! — правый, казавшийся чёрным глаз, слабо засветился золотым. Парень тихонько пнул Тима по пояснице, заставляя подвинуться  
— С тобой хорошо, но надо бежать. Очень не хочу опять весь день лежать связанным ремнями! Не фанат таких ролевых игр, если ты понял, о чем я.  
Риз подмигнул. Тим совершенно точно ничего не понял  
— Ну, надеюсь, увидимся ещё! — парень воровато осмотрелся и выскочил за дверь. Чуть позже Тим услышал чьи-то рассерженные голоса и скрип шагов.


	3. Chapter 3

      Тим почти забыл про странное происшествие, дни лениво тянулись в знакомом ключе. Старую книгу он закончил, теперь на его тумбочке покоился другой сборник английской классики — толстый, в простом переплёте. От того приятно пахло пылью и плесенью.  
Он был в самом начале, первые несколько страниц давались с трудом, язык был слишком тяжёлый и значение слов просачивались в сознание через силу.  
Потом ему показалось, что кто-то похлопал по плечу. Или это было в книге? Потом ещё и ещё, но это было абсурдно — вряд ли герой будет так панибратски хлопать по плечу леди из знати. Тим проморгался, медленно переплывая в реальный мир.  
Рядом с ним сидел тот самый парень, имя которого он уже успел позабыть. Белый костюм был заляпан какими-то пятнами, но имя он всё-таки смог разглядеть. _Риз_ широко улыбнулся, когда близнец обратил на него внимание.  
— Хе-хей, дружище! Я смотрю у тебя здесь… все также. Скучно, ну да ладно! О, ещё больше чем первая! Да ты прям… этот… как же это слово… что-то там «фил».  
Риз резко развернулся, тыча указательным пальцем в нечто, видимое только ему.  
— Заткнись уже, я пытаюсь думать! Нет, я не буду смотреть, как ты жаришь пиццу на своём визоре! Ррррр.— Парень дергано повернулся к близнецу  
— Меня та-ак достал этот жёлтый идиот! Так, о чем это я… ах да! Здесь… такие маленькие буквы.  
Тим вцепился взглядом в лицо парня, все ещё в растерянности. Как на всё это реагировать было совершенно не понятно. Правый зрачок ризовского глаза загорелся золотым, он принялся листать страницы одну за другой.  
— Охо, так я тоже умею, оказывается! Ты знал, что это издание старше тебя? И, естественно, меня. Да и плешивого старикашку с дурацкими очками оно тоже по возрасту перегнало!  
Потом он хитро выгнул бровь и посмотрел на близнеца в упор.  
— Хм-м, может рентгеновское зрение тут тоже есть? Ну-ка… — отодвинулся, осмотрел Тима с макушки до пальцев ног, вверх-вниз, и ещё раз. Нахмурился.  
— Нету… печально.  
Этот человек так много говорил, нёс какую-то околесицу, и у Тима происходящее вызвало странное чувство, значение которого он забыл. В общем-то, забыл он практически обо всём, кроме щемящей пустоты где-то в груди, но та привычна, с ней было почти комфортно. С тем, что он переживал сейчас, всё совсем иначе.  
— …зачем ты пришёл? — пробубнил близнец.  
— Ну-у, с тобой веселее, чем с остальными!  
Парень ещё раз широко улыбнулся. Его лицо очень близко, помимо привычного больничного запаха от него пахло чем-то металлическим.  
— И ты не прячешься от меня под кроватью, не зовёшь медсестёр как другие… — Риз продолжил, загибая пальцы как в считалочке. — Ты разговариваешь! Мне это нравится!  
Он нервно вскочил на ноги и по стеночке обошёл всю комнату вдоль периметра, отсчитывая каждый свой шаг.  
— У тебя и палата больше чем у остальных. Да ты мажор, я смотрю! Самый богатенький мальчик в классе, да?  
Риз зачем-то подошёл и взял его руку в свою. Металлические пальцы казались чем-то инородным, пришедшим извне белых стен и знакомого стерильного мира. Сталь холодила, от обилия информации и необычности происходящего Тим выронил книгу. Та с глухим звуком упала на мягкий пол.  
— Давай дружить! — опять эта искренняя, широкая улыбка, которая чуть ли не надвое разрывала бледное лицо. Где-то в мозгу больно кольнуло. Сложно понять, что правильно в этой ситуации, а что нет. Было просто и привычно подчиняться каждодневной рутине, покорно выполнять все, что говорили врачи. Так они быстрей оставляли его в покое, и можно было вернуться… домой. Подальше от того, что было снаружи и того, что пожирало его изнутри. Тим нахмурился, когда парень чуть сжал его руку.  
— Ну же, э-э-э… Тим. Мне нравится твоё имя, и эти твои книги. И то, что ты меня слушаешь.  
Близнец задумался — человек был странным, странно себя вёл и странно, а главное, очень много говорил. И совсем не понятно, как он появлялся в комнате, раз за разом. Может, Тим его придумал и он простая галлюцинация?  
Он закрыл глаза, но чувство давления и холода никуда не делось. Значит, Риз был реален. Наверное.  
Может, если он согласится, Риз быстрей уйдёт? Это срабатывало раньше, это работало с врачами, так почему не сработает и здесь? В конце концов, потом можно будет просто перестать слушать, и слышать, и понимать, как он делал всегда. Это был хороший план.  
Тим кивнул. Грубыми металлическими пальцами Риз потрепал его по голове, как это делают с любимыми псами.  
— Правда! О-о-о, ты не пожалеешь, я отличный друг! Ну, был им, пока сюда не попал! Но не думаю, что что-то изменилось. Надо будет показать тебе Вона, и… ох, уже?  
Свечение в его правом зрачке стало ярче, Риз зачем-то осмотрел комнату ещё раз, и хмыкнув, пошёл к двери.  
— Извини, надо бежать, а то меня недосчитаются в столовой, и будут пичкать этими жуткими таблетками. Опять.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Тим ещё какое-то время сидел, уставившись в пустоту. Затем, кое-как стряхнув с себя оцепенение, потянулся было к книге и… замер.  
В мозг, словно холодной ртутью, просочилось название случайно раскрытой главы. _ПЕРЕМЕНЫ_. От этого слова прошиб озноб. Было в нём что-то зловещее. Тим как будто бы услышал сдавленный всхлип, совсем рядом, — резко обернулся — но всё осталось по-старому, в палате был лишь он сам. Близнец медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. И ещё, и ещё, пока окончательно не успокоился.  
Он справится со всем этим, будет просто игнорировать парня. Это должно сработать.  
  


* * *

 

Аутон трясущимися руками пролистывал отчёт о безопасности. Кому могло понадобиться взламывать их сервера? Была перекопирована вся информация — начиная от картотеки и заканчивая данными по закупкам. Плюс автоматизированная система обслуживания начала глючить, а живого, из плоти и крови, персонала катастрофически не хватало. Даже бумажная документация практически не велась вот уже очень давно. Сервера Даль были одними из самых надёжных, что могло пойти не так?  
А главное — зачем все это делать? Он усмехнулся своей секундной глупости — если данные о некоторых пациентах утекут в сеть, скандал неминуем! Аутон попытался отвлечься, просматривая статистику и прогрессию лечения.  
На его счастье девяносто девять процентов пациентов были спокойными, несмотря на свои диагнозы, препараты хорошо делали своё дело. Даже биполярники и шизофреники под ними превращались в кротких овечек. Да, оставался этот злосчастный один процент. С невосприимчивостью к нейролептикам и их производным, но он крайне редко встречал людей с подобной генетической аномалией.  
Он повёл пальцем по свежей отметине на столе, от дорогой сигареты. Горько выдохнул. Новое более мягкое седативное не давало нужного эффекта, его особенный пациент все так же был где-то далеко от реального мира и его проблем.  
— Надо мыслить позитивно, — собственный голос прозвучал не очень-то весело, напротив, он как будто бы читал самому себе панихиду. _Прекрасно._  
  


* * *

 

Риз говорил тихо, растопырив перед собой механическую кисть, водя ей из стороны в сторону. Свет в палате приглушили, автоматический замок смирительной рубашки сиротливо свисал с кровати.  
—…знаешь, Вон, он меня не помнит. Совсем. И вообще мало что понимает.  
На другом конце линии послышался сиплый, протяжный выдох.  
— Всё как Кассий и говорил.  
— Да, просто… это так тяжело. Думал, будет проще.  
— Как в кино?  
Парень хмыкнул, смыкая кисть в кулак. Как в глупой сказке. Один волшебный поцелуй, и все невзгоды уйдут, тебя не будут преследовать долги и совет директоров, в мозг больше не будет тысячей игл впиваться боль. И пропадет в ворохе блестящей пыли жуткий желтый робот, появится единорог и они ускачут в закат, туда, где много-много денег и нет всех этих проблем.  
— Вроде того, — Риз помассировал переносицу, прикрыв глаза.  
— Такого не бывает. Хотя, ты чертовски везучий бро, пережить столько всего. И… ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной. Если нужно.  
— Пф, я пока не умер, и вроде как не собираюсь! Тем более, — на ладони проявилась исполосованная помехами таблица химических соединений, — мы только начали, верно?


End file.
